The present invention relates to an automatic citrus fruit juicer.
Automatic citrus fruit juicers are known that are used to prepare doses of fruit juice to be consumed immediately; such machines are installed autonomously, as equipment for bars or the like, or installed in more complex coin-operated machines for dispensing fruit juices or squashes, which comprise a refrigerated citrus fruit store, a token-operated system, a station for dispensing paper or plastic cups, and other devices.
Conventional juicers have some drawbacks in relation to their complexity, to the large number of components that must be washed frequently, and to periodic maintenance, which entails the rather complicated disassembly of several parts.